wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wiggly Mystery/Gallery
Gallery AWigglyMystery-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)1.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:AWigglyMysteryBigRedCar1.png|The Big Red Car File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)2.png|Larissa, Anthony, and Lucy File:WakeUpJeff!AWigglyMysterytitlecard.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! File:WakeUpJeff!AWigglyMysterytitlecard2.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)4.png|Greg File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)5.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)6.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)7.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)8.jpg File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)9.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)10.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)11.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)12.png|Lucy and Greg File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)13.png|Anthony, Lucy, and Greg File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)14.jpg|Anthony playing the Blue Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)15.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)16.jpg|Murray playing the Red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)17.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)18.png|Greg and Brett File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)19.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)20.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)21.png|Lucy, Greg, and Brett File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)22.jpg|Anthony, Lucy, Greg, and Brett File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)23.png|Larissa, Anthony, Lucy, Greg, and Brett File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)24.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)25.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)26.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)27.png|Jeff waking up and yawning File:WakeUpJeff!(2005)28.jpg|"Could you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." Goldfish-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his friendly pirate crew CaterinaMeteinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Caterina BenMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Ben TheFriendlyPirateCrewinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew and their goldfish CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Sydney Harbour File:AWigglyMysteryFeathersword.png Goldfishtitlecard.jpg|Goldfish Dorothy'sDanceClass-IceSkaterPrologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing the Dorothy's Dance Class segment File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_IceSkater1.png|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_IceSkater2.png|Dorothy introducing Lucy and Ben File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_IceSkater3.png|Dorothy giggling File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_IceSkater4.png|Lucy and Ben File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_IceSkater5.png|Dorothy's Dance Class: Ice Skater File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_IceSkater6.png|Ben and Lucy dancing the ice skater File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)1.png|A pink background File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)2.png|Star transition File:Tick-Tock,Tick-TockBigRedCar8.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)1.png|A pink background File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)2.png|Star transition File:AWigglyMysteryBigRedCar2.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)AWigglyMysterytitlecard.png|I Climb Ten Stairs File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)3.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)4.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)5.jpg|Cartoon Greg climbing ten stairs File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)6.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)7.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)8.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)9.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)11.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)12.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)13.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)14.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)15.png|1 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)16.png|2 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)17.png|3 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)18.png|4 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)19.png|5 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)20.png|6 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)21.png|7 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)22.png|8 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)23.png|9 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)24.png|10 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)26.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)27.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)28.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)30.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)31.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)33.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)34.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)24.png|10 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)23.png|9 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)22.png|8 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)21.png|7 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)20.png|6 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)19.png|5 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)18.png|4 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)17.png|3 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)16.png|2 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)15.png|1 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)36.png WagsinTVSeries4.jpg|Wags the Dog "Ruff! Ruff! Wigglehouse!" Pasta.jpg|Pasta AWigglyMystery2.jpg|Jeff cooking pasta JeffinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Jeff GregandJeffinAWigglyMystery.jpg|"Guys, pasta's almost ready to eat now." TheWigglesinAWigglyMystery.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyinAWigglyMystery.jpg|"Jeff, I really love your pasta." AWigglyMystery3.jpg|"That's because I only used natural ingredients." TheAwakeWigglesinAWigglyMystery.jpg|"Mmm, pasta." AWigglyMystery10.jpg|Jeff putting pasta in Greg's bowl MurrayinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Murray AWigglyMystery11.jpg|Anthony tells Murray to close the door. AWigglyMystery12.jpg|So Murray closes the door. AWigglyMystery13.jpg|But then the doorbell rings. AWigglyMystery14.jpg|"That must be the doorbell ringing." GreginAWigglyMystery.jpg|Greg suggests to investigate. AWigglyMystery15.jpg|"Let's go, Wiggles." TheNonrealisticWigglesinAWigglyMystery.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandAnthonyinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Greg and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Captain entering Wigglehouse CaptainFeatherswordEatingJeff'sPasta.jpg|Captain eating Jeff's pasta CaptainFeatherswordEatingGreg'sPasta.jpg|Captain eating Greg's pasta CaptainFeatherswordEatingMurray'sPasta.jpg|Captain eating Murray's pasta CaptainFeatherswordEatingAnthony'sPasta.jpg|Captain eating Anthony's pasta TheUnforgottenWigglesinAWigglyMystery.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles AWigglyMystery.jpg|Greg says there's no one outside. AWigglyMystery16.jpg|"I thought I heard the doorbell ringing." AWigglyMystery4.jpg|"I guess we better get back to eating our pasta." AWigglyMystery17.jpg|The Wiggles sit back down. AWigglyMystery18.jpg|"Hey, our pasta's gone!" AWigglyMystery19.jpg|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" AWigglyMystery5.jpg|"Good thing I made extra pasta." AnthonyandMurrayinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Anthony agrees about the pasta. AWigglyMystery6.jpg|"I used natural ingredients." AWigglyMystery7.jpg|"Mmm, yummy, yummy." AWigglyMystery8.jpg|Jeff giving pasta to Anthony AWigglyMystery20.jpg|Wiggly Side Door Kitchen opened AWigglyMystery21.jpg|"I better go back to close it." AWigglyMystery22.jpg|So Murray closes the door again. AWigglyMystery23.jpg|But the doorbell rings again. AWigglyMystery24.jpg|"We better go investigate again." AWigglyMystery25.jpg|The Wiggles leave the kitchen. TheOtherWigglesinAWigglyMystery.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Murray and Jeff AWigglyMystery26.jpg|Captain arrives back eating the Wiggles' pasta. AWigglyMystery27.jpg|The Wiggles arrive back. AWigglyMystery9.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandMurrayinAWigglyMystery.jpg|"Wow, that is still very strange." AWigglyMystery28.jpg|Murray notices the pasta is gone again. AWigglyMystery29.jpg|And the door is opened again. AWigglyMystery30.jpg|"This is puzzling." AWigglyMystery31.jpg|"Very puzzling." AWigglyMystery32.jpg|"Very, very puzzling." AWigglyMystery33.jpg|Murray says we have a mystery to solve. AWigglyMystery34.jpg|He asks Jeff if there's any enough pasta. AWigglyMystery35.jpg|"There's still enough for everyone." AWigglyMystery36.jpg|"This calls for serious detective work." AWigglyMystery37.jpg|"Jeff, you finish up the pasta." AWigglyMystery38.jpg|Murray suggests to close the door just like he did before. AWigglyMystery39.jpg|And that's just what he does. AWigglyMystery40.jpg|Murray notices the doorbell. AWigglyMystery41.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles leave. AWigglyMystery42.jpg|Murray looking for clues AWigglyMystery43.jpg|Captain coming back in MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Murray and Captain AWigglyMystery44.jpg|"A-ha! The mystery has been solved." AWigglyMystery45.jpg|"Captain Feathersword is the culprit." AWigglyMystery46.jpg|Captain Feathersword realizing it TheProWigglyHumansinAWigglyMystery.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAWigglyMystery.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AWigglyMystery47.jpg|Captain accepting his apologizes AWigglyMystery48.jpg|"Yummy, yummy!" File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)1.png|The Cartoon Wiggles File:AWigglyMysteryBigRedCar2.png|The Big Red Car File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)AWigglyMysterytitlecard1.png|Cartoon Greg File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)AWigglyMysterytitlecard.png|Here Come The Wiggles File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)3.png|Cartoon Murray File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)4.png|Cartoon Jeff File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Cartoon Anthony File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)6.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)7.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)8.png|Cartoon Anthony playing the drums File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)9.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Dancers File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)11.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)12.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)13.png|Cartoon Henry File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)14.png|Henry's Place File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)15.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)16.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)17.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)18.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)19.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)20.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)21.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)22.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)23.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)24.png|Cartoon Dorothy dancing File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)26.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)27.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)28.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)29.png|The Cartoon S.S Feathersword File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)30.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword and his crew File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)31.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)33.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)34.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)35.png|Cartoon Wags' World File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)36.png|Cartoon Wags File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)37.png|Cartoon Wags playing with his ball File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)38.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)39.png|Cartoon Wags doing a split File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)40.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)41.png|Cartoon Jeff playing the red Starry Keyboard File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)42.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)43.png|Cartoon Murray playing the red Maton guitar File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)44.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)45.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)46.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)47.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)48.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group and the Cartoon Wiggly Dancers File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)49.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)50.png|Cartoon Captain, Cartoon Henry, and Cartoon Wags File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)51.png|Cartoon Dorothy and Cartoon Captain File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)52.png|Cartoon Henry, Cartoon Wags, Cartoon Jeff, and Cartoon Greg File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)53.png|Cartoon Dorothy and the Cartoon Wiggly Dancers File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)54.png|Cartoon Captain and the Cartoon Wiggly Dancers File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)55.png|Cartoon Wags and the Cartoon Wiggly Dancers File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)56.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)57.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)58.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)59.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)60.png Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TVSeries4ConcertPrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:AWigglyMysteryBigRedCar4.png Rock-a-ByeYourBearAWigglyMysterytitlecard.jpg|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:AWigglyMysteryendcredits1.png|The Professional Wiggly Group File:AWigglyMysteryendcredits2.png|The end credits File:AWigglyMysteryendcredits3.png File:AWigglyMysteryendcredits4.png File:AWigglyMysteryendcredits5.png File:AWigglyMysteryendcredits6.png File:AWigglyMysteryendcredits7.png|The Wiggly Group File:AWigglyMysteryendcredits8.png File:AWigglyMysteryendcredits9.png File:AWigglyMysteryendcredits10.png File:AWigglyMysteryendcredits11.png File:AWigglyMysteryendcredits12.png File:TheWigglesSeries4endboard.png|Endboard Promo Pictures AWigglyMystery-PromoPicture.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2005